So Sexy
by redfox13
Summary: Contest 5 at The Silver Snitch. Harry is working as an Auror and is undercover as a prostitute in Knockturn Alley. Severus sees through Harry's glamour and is shocked. He confronts the BoyWhoLived about his choice of profession. HPSS, OneShot.


Disclaimer: Do I look like JK Rowling:_blinks_: Oh, that's right :_smiles sheepishly_: u can't see me. But I'm not! So nothing is mine!

Warning: Sex stuff…kinda.

* * *

Hot, probing lights. The fiercely beating thrum of music. All mixed together to make a cocktail of sensations. The taste in the air was alcoholic and intoxicated the mind.

Slender hips sensuously shifted with the pounding pressure, dancing, twirling in a maddened dance. Strong thighs tensed and relaxed with each movement, thick muscles coiling and uncoiling in a show of sexual allure.

Catcalls and whistles erupted every time the lithe body twirled around the slick metal pole entrapped within the stage. Slowly sliding, thrusting, up and down, a leg wrapped around the pole as the body stroked downward in its movement.

The burning spotlight clawed at the bronze silhouette, caressing and stroking the honeyed skin as a lover might. The stage was his world; nothing else mattered as his body continued its rocking dance.

He was a stripper, a part-time one at any rate.

He was also Harry Potter.

Lidded eyes of blue probed the surrounding area encircling the stage where he stalked, a flip of the shoulder sent a flush of pleasure down more then one spine as soft cascades of moonlit locks flitted with the smooth movement.

He was hot and he knew it.

He bent over and thrust his arse into the face of a well-paying patron, one of the usuals. A wad of cash was slipped into the strap of his thong, muggle money of course, but wizards found it to be so much more useful in situations like these instead of the hefty weight of galleons, sickles or knuts.

A flash of teeth was the only thanks as the beauty blew a kiss toward his audience. Slowly, shifting his hips the entire way, he disappeared behind the shimmering curtains.

A slump to his shoulders immediately made itself prominent as he shouldered his way toward the back in order to claim his clothes, the few that there were. The music was still loud in his ears as his fellow workers made their way on stage.

"Great job out there Jess." A smiling face winked.

"Thanks, good luck out there, I'll see you later." The light haired stripper waved.

He stepped into the back room and grazed his eyes across the space in order to find his possessions. He spotted them in the corner where he had left them.

He strode over to his disarranged pile and fingered the fine silk in thought.

_The things I get myself into._

With a sigh he pulled on the tight fitting halter top, its shadowed darkness accenting his locks. He was going for the sexy pretty boy tonight. With a quick intake of air he pulled up the skintight shorts and adjusted them low on his hips and high on his thighs, blue for his eyes.

It was time to start his real job.

Harry laced up his boots to his thighs and stood back to admire himself in the floor length mirror.

_Mm, delicious._ He smacked his ass with a sharp crack and chuckled to himself as he fluffed his hair.

"Now for the final touches." He murmured as he leaned closer to the glass.

With an air of expertise he applied the dark kohl to his eyes, which soon followed by a light eye shadow that of course matched his wear for the night. A swish of lip-gloss was his final motion and he blew a kiss at his reflection.

"You're beautiful."

Luckily there was no one else in the room, though it didn't really matter, seeing as he would act no differently. He was undercover after all. He couldn't even _hint_ at being Harry Potter.

Apparently there was a number of missing wizards being reported in this area. The missing proved to be prostitutes so Harry had been volunteered for the job. The glamour he had spelled around him protected his identity along with his pride.

He could say something from this experience though, he was getting a lot of education in the finer art of blowjobs.

It was a good thing he was gay or he would be worried about his conscience.

He strode purposely toward the back door. Jess was a confident blonde with an ass to kill. Harry had to keep in character.

He swung his hips a little as he was swallowed by the Alley beyond.

----------

Severus Snape was a busy man; he was a Potions Master after all. He had things needing to be done. Which was why he found himself within the shadowed corners of Knockturn Alley.

Rare and illegal substances were the Alley's specialty and Snape took this to his advantage in order to gain ingredients he would not have been able to find.

It was as he was returning from one such trip that he saw a sight which would change his entire perspective of life.

He was passing a particularly loud establishment; he didn't need to glance in the direction to know what it was. Obviously a strip joint for wizards who needed lap dances and the other atrocious things they did there.

"Fools." He scoffed as he continued walking.

It wasn't as though he had never thought of entering, he was human after all, he had urges. He just had better control.

_Oh yes, celibacy is a fine control._

Okay, Severus had to be truthful to himself. He was horny.

He was _very_ horny.

Hell, the last time he had gotten any was a quick drunken swirl of madness. It had been Lucius' ingenious idea to celebrate the birth of his son by hiring professionals off the corner.

Lucius wasn't the brightest of wizards back then.

But Severus had indulged in his twisted sense and had enjoyed the pleasures of the women hired. The next morning was a nightmare though; Narcissa's screams along with that of the girls could snap any from the dead.

He had learned from that experience that he didn't really enjoy women that much, what was there to like? Breasts and an extra hole? Not his cup of tea.

Now give him a nice wizard, and then he would be happy.

_Like that fine specimen across the street._ He mused.

A pretty blonde leaned against the streetlamp of the corner, lips pouting and eyes lidded as he surveyed the faces of the strangers passing by. Severus couldn't see the color of the boy's eyes but perhaps a closer look wouldn't hurt.

He was in no hurry anyway.

He sidled up to the youth just as the blonde looked ready to pull away from his position. The boy glanced up, he held a sultry expression as his eyes roamed across Severus' form.

_Hm, blue eyes._ He mused.

"How can I help you Honey?" The smooth voice purred.

The lidded eyes flickered minutely as they rested on Severus' face and for a moment the man's vision blurred.

_What the hell was that?_ He frowned as he rubbed his eyes.

When he looked back down his eyes widened in shock as he stared at the slim figure.

_Harry Potter!_ His eyes practically bugged out of their sockets.

"Hm, don't like what you see?" The prostitute shrugged as he began walking away, heels clicking on the cobblestones.

Severus snapped out of his shock as he searched for the boy.

It had to be Potter if the tousled head was anything to go by. But Severus needed a closer look, he needed to be sure that this, _prostitute_ was really the Boy Who Lived.

He hurried after the figure, trying to keep his sight as the boy slipped through the crowd of late night prowlers.

There! The prostitute was right before him.

"Harry!" He hissed.

He angrily moved toward the boy but was surprised to find himself pushed into a dark alley.

Emerald eyes blazed as the Boy Who Lived glared up at the elder wizard. "You're going to blow my cover, what are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Cover?" Severus gaped. "What are you doing whoring yourself out like this Potter? Have you really sunk so low?"

The shorter male stared at the dark haired man and then laughed. It was a quiet sound but it sent tingles up Severus' spine.

"You think I'm actually doing this to make a living?" Harry whispered. "_Please_, I have enough money to get me by, I don't need this."

"Then why are you here?" The Potions Master demanded again.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm undercover, I work as an Auror." He kept his voice low.

"Under…cover?" Severus frowned.

"Yes, as in no one is supposed to know." Harry smirked. "How did you know it was me anyway?" He raised a curious brow.

"Your glamour was fading." Severus replied vaguely, still going over the thought in his head.

"Hm, well thanks I guess, I would have been wandering around as Harry Potter, dressed like _this_." He gestured toward his tight fitting clothes, he smiled ruefully. "That wouldn't have been good for my reputation."

Severus snorted and began to move away. "Well I wish you luck with your case, I'll be going now."

Harry turned and blocked Severus' escape, a lazy smile quirking at his lips. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"I'm returning to Hogwarts." Severus scowled.

"Mm, I don't think so, you saved my cover. I need to…repay you."

Dark eyes widened as Harry slid toward him, swaying his hips sexily and further arousing him.

"It will ruin my record if I don't, we wouldn't want my competition to get the better of me." He grinned.  
Severus gaped. "You really do sell yourself out."

"Come on Snape; don't get your knickers in a bunch." He pouted. "Just let me do my job."

"You're a student, I'm a Professor, this is wrong." Severus shook his head frantically. "I can't."

"That was years ago." Harry chuckled lightly, eyes lidded with lust. "It's just a blowjob Snape, no need to panic."

The elder wizard shot a nervous glance around the dark alleyway. "I can't, someone might see."

Harry sighed and flipped his hand around them, a slight shimmer erected through the alley and the Potions Master frowned.

"What did you do?"

"I put up a shield, no one can see us." Harry replied, sinking to his knees. "Come on Severus, you can't tell me you never imagined the great Harry Potter on his knees before you." He teased.

Severus groaned and leaned against the stoned wall. With both of his hands behind Harry's head, he pulled him forward until the boy's mouth was against his swelling cock. Harry opened his mouth and gently gnawed at the veiled erection, gaining a breathless gasp from the man above him.

With his left hand still behind the silky head and gently caressing it, Severus' other hand snaked down to undo his belt and lowered the zipper of his trousers to half mast.

Harry glanced up through lidded eyes and licked his lips. "Let me." He murmured.

At that point, he took over; his teeth grasped the zipper and pulled it down to the end, sliding the trousers down with a sort of triumph.

Pulling back a bit, he admired the view.

Smooth, satin skin the color of moonlight spilled across the man's form. A firm chest with a hint of muscles caught Harry's eye, until his gaze fell lower. His eyes followed the light trail of dark hair from Severus' naval until they disappeared beneath his briefs with the outline of his erection. There was a small spot of precum at the tip of his clothed cock.

Slowly, Harry slid the briefs down, catching the hard cock until the waistband of the briefs cleared its length and it leapt from its confinement

The boy gulped and licked his lips, it was a beautiful sight to someone in his profession.

The prostitute extended his right hand and with his finger tips, touched Severus' erection. His cocked jumped. Harry's hand gently brushed aside the material of the dark robes and grasped the member.

Severus gasped, his touch set off a lightning storm of sensations that ran from his crotch outward in all directions. He swallowed hard as the boy began to milk him slowly.

"Harry." He gasped as his knees buckled.

"Tell me what you want Sev." The boy panted with his desire.

"Suck me."

Severus guided the pale head toward the delectable object with quivering hands. Harry immediately opened his mouth and the plumbed head entered, his lips closed around the silky cockhead and he sucked.

It was hot.

He moaned around his mouthful as he moved his tongue over its smooth, hot surface and Severus shifted forward so the shaft also entered his mouth. Harry hummed as he felt the tip of the throbbing cock brush the top of his mouth, leaking precum.

Harry then teased the underside with his tongue and began moving up and down on it. He was superbly expert, bringing Severus to the very brink of climax again and again and then suddenly withdrawing. Without warning, he reared up and plunged, devouring the weeping cock to its root with his generous lips pressed against the dark pubes.

Severus cried out and began to thrash about as he was pushed over the edge.

"Harry!" He gasped, clutching the sweet head as he jerked with the tiny shock waves racing through his spurting cock. He remained hunched over, thrusting his hips a few more times before he fell heavily against the wall, his legs weak and feeling as though they had been hexed with a jelly-legs jinx.

Harry pulled away after a few more licks and gave a smirk that would make a Malfoy proud. "Good?"

Severus panted lightly as he gazed down at the youth. "Very." He managed to reply.

Harry rose from his crouch on the ground and brushed off his knees which were now red from leaning against the stones for too long. He waved a hand over his face and felt his features melt into that of his cover once more.

"Well it was fun for me too." He winked as he began to walk away. "That one's on the house, because I like you so much."

"Potter – " Severus began.

The blue-eyed boy turned. "The name's Jess, and if you ever want a like performance I'm here every night until twelve." He grinned, answering Severus' question.

With that he walked away, swaying his hips to a tune only he could hear.

Severus watched lustfully as he zipped himself back up. "Brat." He snorted before he Apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Author: Aw, boring ending, oh well. Please review!  
-Red


End file.
